Allen Gabriel
Allen is a wandering mage together with Yui Hart in search of his little sister, Amy Gabriel who he lost contact for a long time along with his older brother Alexander Gabriel. He is known as God's Clown(神ノ道化 Kami no Dōke) becasue of his wierd way of playing or toying with his enemy(s), Appearance Allen appears as a skinny teenager with pale skin, messy white hair and red eyes. His clothes are usually white and black colored with usually a V pattern or a jacket with fur over the hoddie that has white in color with strange line pattern that looks like some sort of symbol, he wears gray or white jeans with black or white shoes. His pale skin, white hair and red eyes are caused by Albino, when Allen is enraged or excited such as when fighting a strong or amusing opponent, he breaks into a wide grin and laughs, giving him a maniacal and sadistic appearance. Personality Allen is laidback but is also very active and is also some what cheerful especially towards Yui, when fighting invokes fear towards his enemy with his sadistic tone and is even called "The Badass Who Has A Lolicon Complex". Allen also has a poor choice of words which always ends up in a misunderstanding towards either legal mages, dark mages or just normal people. He also kills dark mages because of what they did to him in his childhood days, but also for just plain simple enjoyment because as he stated him-self "this world is just to boring for me, so im going to kill you, got that you stupid dark mages"or "i'm going to kill you" and always laughs at the end. History Allen as a child suffered a deep trauma that caused him instead of fearing dark mages developed a sadistic personality where he will kill dark mages for either the sake of revenge or just for fun. Allen also some time before becoming 12-13 years old, Allen saved Yui who was hunted by dark mages, he also has grew a soft spot of kindness in his heart for kids (or that he's just a retarded lolicon who is afraid of saying no to them) after rescuring her. Allen also mentioned though half-joking and is still unknown whether true or not that he help gradeschool students learn at school and did this as a part time job to eat becasue he now is raising a child but dosent have a proper job or is still no yet part of a guild to earn money for a living. Equipment Magical Headphones: Allen is always seen wearing Magic Headphones where his favorite music genre is classical. The design of his headphones is similar to a choker where he normally plays it when ever he is not on a job or just sleeping. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): Is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of air, where this is the only known magic Allen is seen using. Allen is very proficient in this magic, as he uses it in multiple ways to defeat or kill his opponents. *'Earth Smash-' By stomping great force of air applied to the ground, he can causes a little explosion made of earth and rocks to attack his opponents or cause massive destruction to the ground and surrounding buildings due to shockwaves created by the impact. *'Earthquake- '''By stomping great pressure of air into the ground he can cause earthquake of either small or great magnitude depending on how much pressure applied. *' Air Change- By using the air he can use any kind of object or human as projectile may it have a great amount of weight, but require for him to use physical contact with the desired target(s). * '''Plasma Rain- By compressing the wind around him with high speed in a single point, he can create plasma with incredible destructive force. **'Plasma Storm- '''By compressing the air around a certain area with an absolute high speed, where it can even move faster or atleast the same as the speed of light, he can fire multiple plasma beams in a certain area. *' Kinetic Void- By using the earth's air he can stop or speed up the earth's rotation and possibly even reverse the earth's rotation. *'''Air Explosion- '''By causing the air around a certain area he can cause strong enough explosion to destroy the desired area where the spell is activated. ** High Mist Explosion- An enhanced spell of Air Explosong where Allen can cause the same destructive exposion but the aftermath is that the whole area will be frozen. *'''Air Shield- By controlling the air around him he can create an almost perfect field that surronds him and can redirect any incomming attack to protect him this spell is only usuable if he is not using to many at the least 3 or more spells becasue it unconsciously drains magical power and if using to many spell will drain all at once, he can also use this spell when sleeping but when sleeping it drains less of his magical power it is because of unknown reason. *'Tornado- '''By puching his hand on a solid surface he can create a small or even large tornado strong enough to send a person away for atleast 10-15 meters way form him. *'Air Illusion- By using the air around him he can create illusion just like him but can only do half the damage done by each spell and is only capable of lasting for 5-10 minutes. *'Air Slice-' By using air to fire a sharp form projectile strong enough to slice even the hardest type of metal. ' Allen with normal wings.png|Allen with normal wings Accelerator's Black Wing.jpg|Allen in deep rage got black wings Accelerator.full.867208.jpg|Allen with his new white wings ' *'Air Wings- '''By controlling the air around him he can generate 4 high-powered tornadoes behind im to allow him to fly. **'Dark Wings- 'Result of his rage and anger, he generated black air from his back, the black wings are made out of unknown air molecules and are probably not from earth land, as even air related slayer mages are unable to consume this air. **'Pure Wings-''' Resulting of his desire to protect and love of his friends he lost his black wings and was replaced with pure white angel-like wings and also gains a halo, where he ressembles and angle with white hair, white clothing, white pants, white shoes, and the newly added white wings and halo, but this spell can only be used when Allen is in deep tough about his desire and/or if he is incapable of protecting himself or is on the verge of death, the wings are also made out of unknown air that is said to be the purified version for of his black wings and still even air related slayer mages are unable to consume this air. Physical Abilities '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Allen is an expert fighter capable of fighting normaly without using his magic. Normal Strength: '''Allen has normal strength but can be boosted to the extent where he can even lift a building but only for a certain amount of time. '''Inhuman Intelligence: Allen suprinsingly is very intellegent capable of solving multiple problems, questions and even thinking of a solution to every job he takes. He even does calculation on every time he uses a spell, where he calculates the movement of the air mentaly, he can even understand forgotten language. Immense Magical Power: Allen has an incredebly amount of magical power where he can use his magic to a degree where no one is capable of defeting him. Relationships Yui Hart: He shares a deep relationship with yui where he will save her even if the whole world where to take her from him. Amy Gabriel: He is not aware of Amy's whereabouts but he will search for her every where in the world. Alexander Gabriel: Allen and Alexander share a friendly rivalry since the two of them meet but will help each other in times of danger because they are family. Trivia *Allen Gabriel is based on Accelerator from To Aru Majutsu No Index. *Allen is noted to be a lolicon. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Wind Magic User Category:Wandering Mage